


Среда, пятнадцатое

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один вечер вдвоём</p>
            </blockquote>





	Среда, пятнадцатое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wednesday the 15th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071317) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



Разгадка проста: квартира Бена просто удобнее, вот и всё. Он радушно предлагает Мартину подходящее место, где бы тот смог остановиться на несколько дней, пока идут съёмки, и, разумеется, Мартин соглашается, а почему нет? Это намного лучше, чем чертовски утомительная поездка до работы из дома и обратно, не говоря уже об отвратительном номере в отеле.

У них обоих много дел после того, как день заканчивается — _поздно_ — около пяти вечера. Они оба устали и полностью измотаны съёмками, назначенными на ранние утренние часы. Когда каждый из них в образе, оба слишком уж стараются. Выкладываются на полную — настолько, что выматываются уже после первой страницы сценария. 

Мартин объявляется позже тем же вечером, его толстый шарф каким-то образом выглядит невероятно модным, несмотря на то, что закрывает всю нижнюю половину его лица. 

— Ты что, ходишь в химчистку в _Брайтоне_? — спрашивает Бен с тихим довольным смешком и открывает ему дверь. Мартин сердито смотрит на него, а потом буквально тычет ему в грудь бутылку вина.

— Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятый, — удивленно произносит Бен, поднимая бутылку ближе к свету и рассматривая этикетку. — «Темпранильо», не так ли?

— Отвали, — раздражается Мартин, отталкивая его в сторону и заходя внутрь. — Ты не единственный, кто знает, как время от времени быть высокомерным засранцем. — В гостиной он наклоняется, пока наплечная сумка не падает на пол, а затем вешает чехол с одеждой на спинку стула. 

Бен пожимает плечами и закрывает дверь, осторожно держа бутылку двумя пальцами, пока Мартин осматривается. В квартире всё изменилось и в то же время нет.

— Ты сделал ремонт, — замечает Мартин, махнув рукой в сторону затянутого полотном холодного пустого камина. 

Бен закатывает глаза и проходит через комнату, чтобы взять чехол с одеждой Мартина. 

— _Я_... ничего не делал. Только дал специалистам цвета и идею, и они сделали ремонт.

— Тебе нравится? — Мартин развязывает шарф, отмахиваясь от Бена, когда тот предлагает взять его куртку. В конце концов, он знает, где находится нужный шкаф. 

— Ну, я не провожу здесь много времени, что даже хорошо, потому что... я не чувствую себя здесь как дома. — Бен не ожидал услышать такого безразличия в собственном голосе. 

Мартин улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. 

— Здесь определенно не так много книг, как было в прошлый раз.

— Хм, — уклончиво хмыкает Бен, — возможно, в этом всё дело. — Они улыбаются друг другу в полной тишине. Спустя мгновение Бен стряхивает чехол с одеждой пониже на руку. — Ты переживёшь.

Бен помогает Мартину разместиться, а затем они отправляются на поиски кухни, где Бен тратит целую минуту, разыскивая шкаф с бокалами для вина. 

— Я бы решил, что они будут рядом с баром... — говорит Мартин, заметно веселясь, пока Бен идёт к очередному ряду шкафчиков и начинает открывать их один за другим.

— Как думаешь. — Он наклоняется, вынимает маленький кувшинчик и вертит его на указательном пальце. — Это соусница?

— Выглядит похоже, — соглашается Мартин.

— Как вообще... я понятия не имел, что у меня она есть!

Мартин не удерживается и хохочет, глядя на озадаченное лицо Бена и сжимая пальцами столешницу в попытке справиться с головокружением. 

— Она тебе нужна?

— А ты думаешь, нужна?

— Думаю, нет. — Смех Мартина затихает. — Но никогда не знаешь наверняка, правда?

Бен кладет соусницу обратно в шкафчик, извлекает бокалы и с первой попытки находит штопор. Не один из новых сложных агрегатов, а маленький, сделанный из нержавеющий стали. Но дело своё он знает. В этом весь Бен, предпочитающий вести спартанский образ жизни, не пользующийся чем-то слишком сложным, если можно использовать простое. Бен быстро откупоривает бутылку и аккуратно разливает вино по бокалам: насыщенная пурпурная жидкость омывает округлые бочка.

Мартин поднимает свой бокал и слегка вращает, восхищаясь ножкой. 

— Мы дадим вину подышать? — спрашивает Бен, тоже поднимая бокал.

Мартин подносит край бокала к носу и нюхает, ресницы трепещут от аромата. 

— Не знаю... Дадим?

— Нет, — дерзко говорит Бен. — Не дадим.

— Чин-чин тогда. — Их бокалы соприкасаются, звон хрусталя заполняет пространство, и они делают глоток. 

Оба молчат, как делают друзья, которые знают друг друга много лет: уютно, дружелюбно, тихо. Бен бредёт обратно в гостиную, ноги в носках бесшумно ступают по полу. Мартин приседает в проходе, расшнуровывает ботинки, располагая их рядом с обувью Бена, и тоже проходит в комнату. Он находит друга сидящим диване, со стороны кажущимся очень неуютным.

Мартин валится на другой его конец и удивляется, насколько удобным тот на самом деле оказывается. 

— Диван тоже новый?

— Ага, _без понятия_ , откуда он взялся, но думаю, что здесь это моя самая любимая вещь. Выглядит просто и мощно, но только сядь на него и... — Бен откидывается назад и кладёт руки на спинку.

— Мм, да, вполне неплохо. — Мартин делает то же самое, просто, чтобы почувствовать, и их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются. Мартин выпрямляется и берёт в руки бокал вина. — Вино тоже ничего, — он внимательно смотрит, как свет играет в бокале, и делает еще один большой глоток.

— Вот чёрт, ты ждёшь, что я сделаю комплимент твоему вкусу? — смеётся Бен

— Как всегда, — кивает Мартин с напускной серьёзностью.

— Что ж, вино превосходное, — говорит Бен со счастливым восхищением в голосе. — Ты молодец.

Беседа течёт легко. Начавшись с обсуждения того, что они сейчас читают, она плавно перешла в попытки Бена убедить Мартина взять один из его музыкальных альбомов и просто попробовать послушать «хотя бы разок!». 

— Люди думают, что я получаю всю музыку от тебя! Это несправедливо! И музыка _хорошая_ , клянусь.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Мартин машет руками и сдается, наблюдая, как Бен встает, чтобы подключить айпод к проигрывателю, расположенному рядом с камином. Из музыкальной системы раздаются звуки гитары, и оба друга откидываются на спинку дивана. Бен украдкой наблюдает за лицом Мартина всё это время, оценивая уровень его интереса к музыке.

Он точно знает, что, когда Мартин начинает пристукивать левой ногой, значит, ему нравится. Бену нравится думать, что такая наблюдательность делает его немного похожим на Шерлока, и он улыбается, когда видит, что ритм ударных отстукивают по ковру. 

— Ха! — радостно вопит Бен, и Мартин прячет лицо за бокалом вина, полностью проглатывая содержимое.

— Ладно, это не ужасно, — допускает Мартин и разливает остатки по бокалам, опустошая бутылку. Кинув взгляд на часы, он обнаруживает, что еще только девять вечера. Мартин встряхивает пустую бутылку и кивает Бену. — Кажется, я нас недооценил.

— Слава богу, я ожидал, что ты решишь напиться сегодня, — говорит Бен, вытаскивает из-под себя левую ногу и исчезает, чтобы найти еще одну бутылку. Когда он возвращается с новым выдержанным вином в руке, его только слегка пошатывает, но о количестве выпитого можно судить по тому, как тяжело Бен падает на диванные подушки. 

— Ой, да пошёл ты, — говорит Мартин и выхватывает бутылку прямо из его рук, открывая её с гораздо меньшим изяществом, чем Бен в первый раз. Они даже не заботятся достать новые бокалы, просто наливая новое вино в остатки первого.

Альбом заканчивается, и Бен умудряется поставить новый без дополнительных уговоров, после чего они очень быстро проглатывают остатки «Малбека». Щеки Бена розовеют, глаза щуратся от удовольствия, пока он пересказывает Мартину, как умудрился опозориться перед Харрисоном Фордом _во второй раз_ прямо перед тем, как началась запись шоу Грэма Нортона, и Мартин сгибается пополам, рыдая от смеха.

Бен посмеивается над собой, свешивает голову со спинки дивана и вытягивает вдоль неё руки, утопая в подушках так глубоко, как только возможно. Он слегка поворачивает голову, разглядывая профиль Мартина, румянец окрашивает его скулы, скрывая редкие слезинки. Когда Мартин переводит на него взгляд, его смех затихает. Он просто смотрит на Бена, и дурацкая улыбка сползает с его лица. 

Это был адский год, и, если честно, Бен думает, что не смог бы пережить даже половину без глупых смсок и случайных звонков от Мартина. Из Лос-Анжелеса в Лондон, оттуда в Новую Зеландию и обратно. Их дружба пересекла несколько материков, и Бен чувствует в душе большую благодарность, чем смог бы выразить словами. 

Мартин облизывает губы, зубы слегка задевают нижнюю губу, но он не прерывает зрительный контакт, не отшатывается.

Взгляд Бена смягчается, и он сжимает спинку дивана так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев белеют. В такие моменты он хочет дотронуться, просто, чтобы увидеть, чтобы узнать, каково это. Только чуть-чуть: он просто хочет _почувствовать_ , потому что... ну, потому что он хочет этого просто и ясно.

Медленно Мартин откидывается назад, на руку Бена, ощущая кожей шеи теплоту большого пальца и прижимаясь к нему сильнее. 

Бен не дышит и не двигается, кажется, целую вечность. Его пальцы зудят и подрагивают, и он думает, что если перевернёт руку, то это будет совершенно другая игра, та, о которой он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Но он мог бы, прямо сейчас он мог бы, и всё было бы в порядке. Вместо этого он позволяет себе крохотную поблажку, большой палец сдвигается, чтобы погладить затылок Мартина, его волосы щекочут кожу.

Это что-то, это определенно _что-то_.

То, что они никогда не допустят, но что останется запечатлённым на радужках их глаз, и они узнают, поймав взгляды друг друга, находясь в разных концах комнаты. Они подумают: _это то, что никогда не могло бы произойти; это то, что могло случиться._

_Это то, что изменит слишком многое._

_Нет._

— Я не такой, — хочет сказать Бен, потому что это правда. Но не может, потому что видит эти слова во взгляде Мартина, не может рискнуть и разрушить это _прямо сейчас_. 

Я _не такой_. Никто из них не такой, но прямо сейчас они позволяют себе такой момент, такой глупый, опасный, потворствующий момент. 

Мартин с печальным вздохом закрывает глаза, и Бен пользуется возможностью сглотнуть неизвестно откуда взявшийся комок в горле. Он думает _нет_ так же, как думает _прошу тебя, да_ , но глаза Мартина распахиваются, и секунду спустя он отстраняется.

Снова наполняет их бокалы. 

Рука Бена падает на диван. Он чувствует себя немного протрезвевшим.

— Эта. — Мартин указывает дрожащим пальцем в потолок, когда наступает очередь следующей песни. Он делает глубокий вдох. — Эта тоже неплохая.


End file.
